


Bleeding Out

by PetraMysticaCLXV



Series: The Sun is Setting and the Sky is Red [2]
Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Violence, Burning Maze and Tyrant's Tomb spoilers, Character Death, Death Swap, Gen, In this house I always write character deaths and I am always serious about it, Self-Sacrifice, Seriously my first fic contained it too, Suicide, Tragedy, You've been warned, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraMysticaCLXV/pseuds/PetraMysticaCLXV
Summary: Apollo kind of expected this. Meeting the son of Hades for the first time while being a mortal tends to leave some trauma, despite of his own son trying to lighten up the mood, or in this case the “thick cloud of death” above the fallen deity’s head.But he did not expect that he will be the one that will take his own life.
Relationships: Apollo & Artemis (Percy Jackson), Apollo & Meg McCaffrey, Artemis & Hermes (Percy Jackson), Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Series: The Sun is Setting and the Sky is Red [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745107
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Bleeding Out

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another death fic by yours truly. And since I still can't believe the kudos I kept getting from "Colors" here is another one that will make sure, you will start to find where the hell my house is!
> 
> I have no rights nor ownership in this, but I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Cheers!

Apollo kind of expected this. Meeting the son of Hades for the first time while being a mortal tends to leave some trauma, despite his own son trying to lighten up the mood, or in this case the _“thick cloud of death”_ above the fallen deity’s head.

But he did not expect that he will be the one that will take his own life.

* * *

The god of the sun is starting to learn that he wa- is an asshole. Making demigods do some impossible tasks on a _whim_. That’s being one, he knows his father is also one because here he is trying not to die when he isn’t supposed to die.

It was chaos in front, side, and behind. A roman emperor made immortal is taunting them, laughing that he caught prey in his clutches, also gaslighting them.

Caligula narrowed his eyes against the mortal god in front of him, Apollo, weakly tried to lunge at him, as all of his companions are either trapped by his men, creatures, and spirits under his employ. The emperor ordered death upon the children of Jupiter, Demeter, and Aphrodite.

Caligula can also feel that powerful essences are present but invisible, they won’t interfere.

“Wait!” he heard Apollo cry, and the emperor took hold to his orders and saw the god in a meatsuit pointing an arrow to his chest,

“Lester…what are you doing?” he referred the sun god to his mortal name, Lester demanded the others’ life in exchange for his. One of the emperor’s minion came in to give a piece of unaccepted news, Camp Jupiter is as stubborn as the skies that Atlas held to for years and years on. After giving more orders to get a hold to the Camp up north, he lunged at the god.

In the span of the short time that in-between giving orders and lunging, a medical doctor can think of dozens of ways to make one bleed out in seconds just as much as a god of medicine, may it be even a fallen one. The Arrow of Dodona shrieked at nothing as it found its point not on the chest, but sticking out by the left eye socket. Caligula pulled the arrow before Medea the witch can even cry about making it worse, she lunged at the body and applied pressure at the eye that is crying blood. Medea can also see the tiny trickle of ichor on the tear ducts, it was deep but she was hoping that the potion is enough. She shrieked on making the emperor rummage her purse for the healing potion or he won’t be the next sun god.

Medea hurriedly poured all of the liquid to the hollow space, and soon the void is cleared of its injuries. The witch proceeded on reviving the god thru CPR, you can see the disgust and anger that is on her eyes,

“You idiot! You pulled it!” she roared, “Now, we can’t even complete the damn ritual! HE’S DEAD!”,

A flash of light and rain of silver. Jason broke their windy cages, chasing the daughter of Demeter, while Piper tugged on the younger demigod as she found her ready to throw her life. The light revealed an even younger person, her silver eyes are unmistakable, the boat they are in broke into two, and the trio raced for freedom,

“APOLLO!” Meg shrieked, the charmspeaker hugged her as they rode on the venti that Jason summoned,

“We- we have-” the young demigod broke, the son of Jupiter stood up,

“I’ll go-”, but they did not need to leave when the goddess appeared by the water’s edge, her silver eyes marred with red. She gave them food and more supplies like ambrosia, and when she left, Tristan arrived.

* * *

“We still have to warn Camp,” Jason insisted, and free the oracle.

And so they did.

* * *

They got the Oracle riding beside Meg on the backseat and Medea dead, Jason’s wrist is still stinging with burns, so Piper drove them back to the desert. There they found the goddess of the moon sitting by the oasis since they arrived by sun fall, Artemis was looking at the orange rays that the sun was emitting.

“I suppose you now have Helios back to his resting place?” she asked, the goddess is surrounded by the nature spirits, while Grover is admiring at the distance, Jason was the only one brave enough to almost approach, the Greek turned Roman,

“We’ll see you in Camp Jupiter, half-brother, to Tartarus whatever Jupiter says,” Diana stood up clutching a very familiar arrow, and Mercury also appeared,

“Jupiter’s calling, sister,” he said,

“You heard me, to Tartarus whatever Jupiter says, I will rain revenge for brother’s death!” tears fall down with her brother’s mention.

“And if you try to prevent me from doing so, I will make sure that you won’t see me or any of my hunters anymore,” she left with a shower of silver dust.

“Lord Mercury,” Jason greeted, the god smiled at him,

“We were all there, young brother, and most of us tried to stop Diana from charging, but “ _Hell hath-_ ” something like that, ‘Pollo knows more of that line really- ugh,” he shook his head, hiding more emotions than he can, “This is also the first time something like this happened, but I supposed it’s just Jupiter being unfair as usual also the Fates,” then god of thieves also left but for Olympus.

* * *

When Tarquin and the most of the Triumvirate arrived at Camp Jupiter, Jason tried to summon Apollo with the ritual, but the god of healing never arrived, instead it was the Hunters of Artemis, and Diana herself who dueled with the emperors, decimating them after a torturous disaster she gave them, the goddess made sure the emperors die a slow painful death. She left immediately with her hunters, but Thalia made sure to give her farewell to her brother. Reyna still joined the hunters, and Hazel became Frank's partner in praetorship.

When they thought that Frank died in the tunnel, they found him void of injuries, and it did not take weeks to let the injured healed, but a mere 24 hours.

**Author's Note:**

> I will update and finish Speak Now, I promise. 
> 
> But for now, I encourage comments. ^_^

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [cause i'm bleeding out, so if the last thing that i do is bring you down, i'll bleed out for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178426) by [arrowsanonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowsanonymous/pseuds/arrowsanonymous)




End file.
